Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 10$. $3$ $b$ $^2 + 3$ $a$ $ - 7$
Answer: Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $10$ for ${a}$ $ = 3{(6)}^2 + 3{(10)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(36) + 3{(10)} - 7 $ $ = 108 + 30 - 7 $ $ = 131$